


Avarosan Diplomacy

by ScouterFight



Category: League of Legends
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Sejuani, Dom!Ashe, Domination, F/F, Smut, Sub!Sejuani, Submission, Throne Sex, Top Ashe, Vaginal Fingering, tho its more like mental domination than physically domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScouterFight/pseuds/ScouterFight
Summary: Peace talks between the two Warmothers, to unite their tribes against the Ice Witch and her followers, heat up extremely quickly, once the two young leaders are alone with each other.
Relationships: Ashe/Sejuani (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Avarosan Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> AN: My first smut, hope I did alright.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy reading.

* * *

Later Ashe wouldn't be able to explain how it had come to this but for now, she didn't care. She only cared about the tension in the strong body beneath hers, the blown pupils of the other Warmother, and the shuddering breaths that were traveling over her collarbone. Ashe sat on Sejuani's lap, while the larger woman was sprawled atop Ashe's own throne. When the other woman tried to move, Ashe quickly pinned both of Sejuani's wrists high over the larger woman's head against the sturdy throne.

One moment they had been talking about uniting their forces, to defeat Lissandra and her Frostguard, the next they had been ready to tear into each other, with their weapons drawn and their shoulders tense. And the next they had found each other in this position. With Ashe on top, Sejuani beneath her, and both of them breathless after the kiss they had just shared. Sejuani’s face had reddened, and her eyes were hooded.

The Queen smirked down at Sejuani when she felt her trying to move her hands.

She leaned closer until her mouth was right beside Sejuani's scarred left ear, she remembered how the older woman had gotten this scar. One of her frost-arrows had just barely missed Sejuani's head and had grazed her ear instead, ripping a chunk of it away. She vividly membered the glare she had earned for that wound.

"Stay," Ashe growled in her ear, she felt Sejuani shift slightly underneath her in response.

The Queen leaned back and moved once more to kiss the warrior. Their lips merged and she felt how Sejuani asked for entrance with her tongue against her lips. Ashe opened her mouth and their tongues fought for dominance, surprisingly, or not so surprisingly after the last few minutes, Ashe managed to win this small battle. She heard and felt Sejuani moan when Ashe’s tongue explored her heated mouth. Their kiss left them both once again breathless. The younger Warmother glanced up towards where her left hand was still wrapped securely around both of Sejuani’s wrists.

“If you move those hands, I’ll stop.” She again growled warningly. And once more she felt Sejuani shift beneath her.

Ashe smirked as she slowly retracted her hand, and the smirk grew when Sejuani’s large hands didn’t move, not even a little. She cupped one of Sejuani’s checks with her bare hand and caressed the skin there. Letting her fingers dance over the large scar over her nose, and the smaller ones on her chin. Sejuani closed her eyes at the touch. Ashe waited until those eyes opened once more and when the warrior locked eyes with hers, she moved closer.

“Now… Warmother of the Winter’s Claw are you ready to ally with my tribe, under my banner against the Ice Witch?” 

Before Sejuani even had the slightest chance to respond, Ashe swiftly moved once more. She quickly moved her head so that her mouth had easy access to Sejuani’s bare throat. Biting and nibbling down towards Sejuani’s collarbone, she felt the Fury of the North tremble and gasp, when Ashe bit down a little harder.

“Or am I going to have to convince you…?”

Ashe murmured against the bare skin, while she slowly dragged her fingers down and over Sejuani’s still covered breasts. Caressing them through the west the, warrior normally wore under her breastplate.

Sejuani gasped sharply when Ashe’s nimble and talented fingers moved over the area where her nipples must be hidden underneath the cloth. They were already hard, and clearly noticeable even behind the thick west. Before Sejuani could adjust Ashe quickly moved her hands lower until she could maneuver her hand between shirt and skin. Dragging her nails over the scarred abs of the powerful warrior, she heard how Sejuani tried to suppress a moan unsuccessfully. Ashe chuckled once more and bit down harder onto the skin and flesh on her neck, dragging another ragged moan out of her.

She let her hand travel and scratch over the abs for a few more seconds until she once more surprised Sejuani by moving them without any warning. She cupped Saujani’s right breast with her left hand and squeezed the soft flesh. Her fingers trailing over the nipple until it was rock hard. Sejuani squirmed and twitched but her hands hadn’t moved a centimeter since Ashe had removed her hand and had ordered her to keep them there.

Ashe removed her mouth from the skin beneath it and moved her head slightly upwards.

“Good girl,” she purred directly beside Sejuani’s ear, her whole body shook beneath hers, and Ashe felt how Sejuani bucked her hips at those words.

Ashe grinned, and ground her own hips downwards to keep the larger woman still, "Are you, my good girl?"

Sejuani apparently managed to retrain some kind of control, and growled right back, “Fuck you, Ashe!”

The Queen moved away and grinned at the barely restricted whine that arose from the throat of the other woman. She threw her hair back and laughed as Sejuani narrowed her eyes, with pupils so blown that she could only barely get a glimpse at the blue iris around them. 

“You wish you could, don’t you?” Ashe whispered sensually, lowering her voice even further when she felt how Sejuani twitched at the raw sex in her voice. “That you could turn the tables on me, and pin me beneath your much stronger body, ravage me until I can’t think straight anymore, don’t you? But that is not going to happen. Because we both know that I’m in control here.” Ashe whispered the last part and grinned at the slightly older woman.

Sejuani barred her teeth at her, but Ashe wasn’t fazed. 

She knew that if the other Warmother really wanted to change the tides of this _battle_ that she could, and would have already done so. After all her hands were still above her head _unbound_ , and she hadn't made even one attempt to throw Ashe off of her. Right now, the only thing that prevented Sejuani from fully submitting to her was her pride, but the Queen knew that it wouldn't last that much longer.

Pressing their clothed breast against one another she subtly moved her legs so that Ashe was straddling Sejuani's left leg instead of sitting fully in her lab. Drawing the other woman once more into a kiss she kneaded her breasts over the west that Sejuani was still wearing. Squeezing and pulling at her breasts she didn't allow the older woman any chance at getting her bearings. Through the kiss, she could feel the desperation Sejuani was trying her damnedest to hide. But every gasp, moan, or groan was either heard and, or felt by the shrewd Queen.

And when Ashe moved her mouth back to Sejuani’s neck to leave even more of those dark marks, she ground her knee right against Sejuani’s sex. The other Warmother gasped sharply and her hands pushed away from the throne for barely a second before she remembered herself and slammed them back against the wood behind her.

Ashe chuckled against Sejuani’s skin and pressed her knee further against her core.

“Good girl,” Ashe growled against the skin of Sejuani’s neck. “Grind,” she ordered.

Sejuani stilled for several long heartbeats and then she pushed her covered sex into Ashe's leather-clad knee, gasping sharply when the pressure intensified. Ashe moved her upper body back and watched how the powerful warrior underneath her gasped and writhed, her body shaking with the pleasure she was giving herself.

Gripping the west Sejuani was still wearing Ashe swiftly tugged it upwards and over her head, with another look, she ensured that Sejuani hadn't taken the opportunity to move her hands, she grinned satisfied and, with the west still in her hands, kissed Sejuani. She quickly pushed her tongue into Sejuani's mouth without even giving her a fighting chance, and once more pushed her tongue down as she explored the mouth of the slightly older woman.

Throwing the clothing behind her she ducked her head to graze Sejuani’s left nipple with her teeth, while her hand returned to the right one and began to knead it. Sejuani twitched harder at the new stimulation.

“Don’t you dare to come, if you do, you are going to regret it.” Ashe once more growled, as she briefly moved her mouth away from Sejuani’s nipple, pinching and pulling at it as she spoke.

Sejuani lost in her pleasure only nodded, her gaze unfocused as her core rubbed against Ashe’s knee.

Ashe chuckled before she turned the attention of her mouth to the other nipple, “Good girl.”

Sejuani whimpered sharply, and her thrusts grew harder. Ashe racked her sharp nails down over Sejuani’s back, leaving scratches and slight welts behind. She knew that the pain would mix wonderfully with the pleasure Sejuani was feeling.

The Queen moved back and forth between the nipples while she raked her nails down Sejuani’s back, and she knew that the other woman had to be close, so very close to release. The bucking had grown even more desperate and uncontrolled during the last few moments.

With a wet pop, she removed her mouth from Sejuani's chest.

“Are you close?” She whispered as her nails dug into the skin that covered Sejuani’s muscular shoulders.

“Y-yes.” Sejuani gasped, twitching almost uncontrollably.

“How close?”

Sejuani gasped and ground down harder against Ashe’s knee, the Queen looked down and saw that the wetness had leaked through her breaches, the dark patches over her core showed Ashe just how wet the Winter’s Wrath had gotten.

“V-ve-very- I-” Whatever Sejuani had wanted to say before Ashe ground her knee even harder against Sejuani’s core was forever lost to the strangled groan the tense warrior beneath her let out at the new wave of pleasure.

"If you come now, I'll tie you up, and won't let you come for the rest of the night," Ashe growled as she moved her knee away and broke all skin to skin contact. Sejuani's eyes widened at the threat, they both knew that Ashe was serious. The Queen wasn't one to say something and then not to do so. And Ashe could see the desperation in her eyes, and she knew that the warrior beneath was quickly tumbling towards release.

Taking Sejuani’s chin in her hand she moved her head so that their eyes locked. “Not _yet_ , behave and I’ll let you come…” she paused for a moment and licked the sweat that was running down the side of Sejuani’s neck before she spoke again “-eventually.”

A smirk flittered over her face before her right hand grasped Sejuani’s breasts and squeezed hard. 

Sejuani grimaced, and ground her teeth together, at the harsh way Ashe was handling one of the few softer parts of her powerful body. But when she didn't protest otherwise, the Queen continued to do as she pleased, while her other hand sneakily moved downwards. A moment before she made her move, she smirked darkly at Sejuani, she knew it was evil what she was planning to do now, but well…

The smirk seemed to startle Sejuani slightly, but before she could do anything except frown in confusion, Ashe moved as quickly as her arrows. 

Without hesitation, she stuck her hand into Sejuani's breaches and curled her hand around Sejuani's wet sex. Quickly slipping two of her fingers inside the proud woman. Sejuani positively howled at the first real contact on her core, but she wasn't coming, yet. She had managed to push it back.

Sejuani mumbled something and Ashe strained her ears to hear her.

“I can’t, I-” Sejuani gasped quietly, her voice shaking as much as her body.

Ashe own core became even slicker at that, the proud Winter's Wrath was submitting to her, consciously or unconsciously she didn't care, she just knew that she had won. The Queen grinned against Sejuani's neck and bit down hard when she felt Sejuani clench around her fingers, she growled a warning.

“Not yet,” came the warning, “if you truly want to come, then beg!”

Sejuani stiffened for a brief moment, and Ashe feared that she had pushed too hard too quickly, but then Sejuani moaned loudly, as she ground herself harder against Ashe’s fingers.

"I-" Sejuani trembled, pride or just the sheer lust that was coursing through her body prevented her from saying anything else.

"I want to hear you say it! Beg me to allow you to come." Ashe nipped at her ear, pulling at the skin and at the lobe until it became taunt.

When Sejuani hesitated, Ashe added a third finger, and the Fury of the North gasped as her hips bucked upwards, but Ashe moved her other hand to push her down again, and to keep her still. As punishment, she curled the three fingers inside of Sejuani just so…

“Beg.”

Sejuani sobbed and then the walls of her pride shattered, at least for a brief moment. “Please,” came the defeated whisper.

"That does not sound like begging…" Ashe warned as she curled her fingers once more, threatening to make Sejuani cum. The Queen knew that at this moment the warrior wanted nothing more than to cum, but she dreaded it just the same. Ashe's warning still ringing around in her head.

Sejuani gasped for a few moments, her body so high-strung that it threatened to shatter, but no words escaped her lips. Ashe saw Sejuani’s resolve crumble piece by piece. Every time she moved her fingers inside the usual so proud woman, she saw Sejuani break a little more.

“Please, please make me cum, I-” Sejuani begged.

“You what?” Ashe teased.

“I-” Sejuani groaned and Ashe once more moved to add more stimulation into the mix, moving her right hand away from the warrior’s hip she cupped Sejuani’s right breast and rolled her nipple between her fingers. Sejuani’s arms began to tremble above her head, be it from exhaustion or the slowly breaking composure of the woman beneath her, Ashe didn’t care, she just punished Sejuani once more with a wicked curl of her fingers.

“Hands,” she growled.

The Queen smirked against Sejuani's neck when she saw from the corner of her eyes how the woman’s hands slammed back against the wood with a resounding sound. Nibbling and biting on the soft skin, she assaulted Sejuani in three very different ways. When Sejuani began to buck slightly, whether to throw her off to make her stop or because she wanted more, Ashe didn't care. She just moved her legs once more and trapped Sejuani's between her own. Pinning the Winter's Claw even more firmly against the throne. The new position also squeezed Ashe's finger deeper into Sejuani's sex.

Ashe leaned back and removed her hand from Sejuani’s breast but still slowly moved the one inside of Sejuani’s core back and forth, constantly stimulating the woman. She locked eyes with Sejuani’s, her own blue ones clear and bright, while Sejuani’s were glazed over. The gasping breaths she took barely enough to sustain her, and Ashe knew that their little game was as good as over, the question was just now how it would end…

Ashe smirked, and trailed her right hand softly over Sejuani's face, caressing her. The woman trembled fiercely, but she did not beg, not again. Ashe suppressed an eye roll and just sighed.

"One last chance," Ashe growled lowly.

When nothing but sounds that nowhere near resembled words, came from Sejuani's lip, Ashe moved her free hand away from the other Warmother's face, and gripped her hair in a vice-like grip, harshly pulling Sejuani's head back. She held her like that while Ashe moved closer to Sejuani until her mouth was once more directly beside Sejuani's left ear.

Curling her fingers inside the wet heat, she pushed a fourth finger into Sejuani's pussy. Grinning when she felt a new gush of wetness travel over her hand. The pain that mixed with the pleasure nearly broke the woman, but Sejuani's iron control held on, if only barely.

“You have five seconds,” Ashe whispered as she pumped her fingers without mercy, even as Sejuani’s body trembled without control, “If you do not convince me to allow you to make you cum, then I’ll force you to do so, and then you are truly going to regret it.” She yanked once more harshly at Sejuani’s hair and growled, “Swallow your pride, or pay for it.”

For the first two seconds nothing happened but then Sejuani swallowed harshly, "Ashe, please let me cum, I can't take anymore, please, please, please…" Sejuani continued to babble, mindless words flowing freely from her mouth.

The Queen enjoyed the sound of that so very much, her own core throbbed with a need that she had neglected during the entire encounter, but this was so worth it. The control she had at that moment over Sejuani felt ecstatic. For one moment she thought about bringing up the reason why they had met up in the first place. But while Ashe could be cold and goal-driven, she wasn't _that_ cruel.

So, she leaned forward instead, and pushed her fingers deeper into the dripping heat that was Sejuani’s core, and whispered in her ear just as she curled her fingers, and pressed her thumb against Sejuani’s neglected clit. “Cum for me.” 

Sejuani went still or one brief moment, and then she tensed and finally orgasmed. Ashe quickly moved her mouth and smashed her lips against Sejuani’s to muffle the scream that escaped her throat the moment their lips came together.

Her orgasm was long, far longer than most and Ashe did everything she could to draw it out for as long as she could. Her fingers wrapped in Sejuani’s searing heat moved rapidly back and forth, her thumb pressed hard against Sejuani’s clit, her free hand let go of Sejuani’s head and moved down to pinch and pull on the warrior’s right nipple, and when Sejuani stopped screaming, she had moved her head back and towards Sejuani’s already abused neck, to cover it in even more marks.

Even as Sejuani’s orgasm abided the Queen could still feel Sejuani’s desire on her fingers, even just a few centimeters into the wet hole she could feel it writhing and squeezing, as if Sejuani was trying to draw her in even further.

The Queen smirked, this was proving to be a very long and very pleasurable night. It was a good thing that just one corridor separated the throne room, from her private chambers. And that there were no guards beyond the door that led to said corridor.

Ashe let Sejuani recover for a few more moments, and then she retreated from Sejuani's lap, the warrior's eyes were still a bit glazed over, but they cleared when the contact between the two Warmothers broke completely.

Ashe smirked at the woman sprawled atop her throne and took Sejuani's hand in her own to pull her up from it. She was quick to steady the taller woman when Sejuani stumbled a bit. And only when Ashe was sure that Sejuani wouldn't fall over, she pulled her towards the direction of her bedroom.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Couldn’t get this out of my head after a conversation on Discord.
> 
> My first smut, I hope I did alright. Thinking about exploring more smut with this particular pairing, and maybe I try my hands at a Sylvaina (WoW: Sylvanas Windrunner/Jaina Proudmoore) smut story next.  
> Tell me what you think about that.
> 
> So, maybe leave a constructive comment down below. Leave a kudos or maybe bookmark the story, that would really make my day.
> 
> Thank you very much, this is ScouterFight and I’m out :D.


End file.
